


Would it be okay if I didn't hate you?

by Ab2olute_Tra2h (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: 413, Attempts at being fancy but just stupid, Eduardo is a dick, I REALLY SHOULD STOP SWEARING, I have no idea on how to start this, I need to stop swearing, I really don't know, I'M JUST WRITING BULLSHIT TAGS NOW, Jon is a smol bean, Jon is precious, M/M, Might add a small bit of smut...., Roommates, Shit..., Sunshine lollipops and rainbows, Tom is an edgy bastard, Tord a flirty bastard, Tord didn't destroy the house, eeehhh, this sucks, tom loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ab2olute_Tra2h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(WOW THIS IS SHIT. Please leave your criticism, I honestly need it, this being mah first fanfic involving eddsworld)<br/>Tord and Tom have a good grasp on their hatred for each others guts, so does everyone else. Yet, they couldn't be any less further from the truth. For the past few months Tom and Tord have been roomies. Now without constantly having to worry about their reputation, can they finally get along, and maybe even develop feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would it be okay if I didn't hate you?

The morning is pleasant. The sun has just risen above the horizon, the sky now a hazy red, while it was so silent you could forget anyone else existed. This didn't matter to a male walking along side an old road. For a far nothing about him stood out among a hand full of people, but if you wheren't blind it was obvious this person was...strange to say the least. For one his hair was a bit weird, it just sticking up for not apparent reason, and two his eyes. He never thought of the void that made up his eyes as anything, just making him even more strange. This boy's name is Thomas Ridgwell, Tom for short. 

Tom held a face that some bitch at Starbucks wore when they have been waiting for more than two minutes for their morning coffee. Held in his hands where a few bags, each containing what a college student would have; candy, raymen, some eggs, and a shit load of alcohol, Smirnoff to be exact. He continued to walk and after a few minutes, he stopped at an apartment complex. He groaned and walked through the lobby and into an elevator (Let's just pretend I've been in an apartment...But I really never have someone enlighten me) he watched as the doors closed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He called one of the only contacts on his phone, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. You can't be screaming at a phone inside an elevator now can you Tom?

"Hey dipshit, I'm coming home, my room better not be trashed." Tom has successfully gotten mad over nothing already, nice job. "Nah, just watching TV. Didn't touch your room at all. Did you buy a girlfriend at the store like is said you should?" a soft chuckle escaped from the other line, Followed by Tom's internal screaming. "Just stop with that, it wasn't funny the first time." the other person laughed but was cut off by a faint 'BEEP'. Tom hung up and held the bridge of his nose. He glared outside as the doors opened, making his way to room numbered 413. (and there goes a reference no one will ever get)

Tom huffed and shoved open the door, kicking his shoes off instantly. He froze in place pursing his lips after a small groan echoed through out the small apartment. A bit of shifting followed the groan, a moment later it all coming to a silent stop, allowing silence to return. Tom tip toed to a couch, staring down at the tall male. Sleeping, of course. Tom rolled his eyes at Tord, raising his hand to slap a bitch. But he didn't, and instead continuing to stare at him. He poked Tord's hair and repeated to do so, eventually graduating to small affectionate strokes. Tord's hair also had a strange qurick to it, having two giant curves to it. Tord along with Tord, did not care at all. Tom softly smiled as he somewhat "pet" Tord's hair, cuz' damn was it soft. Tord always got on his nerves and he got on Tord's, but when he was just silent or sleeping, his existence was tolerable.

A few minutes passed and Tord blinked, raising a brow at Tom. He sat up and smacked his hand away, licking his hand and smoothing his hair back to it's weird state. Before Tom could open his mouth to say something, Tord put his hand to the blue hoodie, and used his other hand to mess up Tom's hair. 

"Stop. Take your slimy hands off of me and put away the food." Tom frowned and shoves him away, shoving him away. "No, I was perfectly fine in my amazing unconscious state. Until a little Thomas came in and messed with my fABULOUS hair." Tom put a hand onto his hip and tuned in his inner bitch. He pulled some of Tord's hair and snickered with a smile. Tord also did the same, this going on for five full minutes. This is what their usual thing would consist of. For everyone else it would be complete and utter hell, fighting and screaming at each other though walls. For Tom and Tord right now, little hair pulling and little laughs now and then was quiet nice. 

 

Tom suddenly frowned once again, letting his hands fall back to his side. He gestured towards the bags once more and then pulled on Tord's hoodie. For the first time no protest was given by Tord and he lazily put things away in their respected places. He spun around to face Tom again, clasping his hands together. Tom arched a brow and awkwardly rocked heel to toe. The silence would have been relatively peaceful of it wasn't the most awkward of times for it. "So...what where you watching before you...fell asleep?"

Tord shrugged and pointed at a stack of movie cases, sitting on the counter cuz' why the fuck not. "Eh, just what ever I found around." "Cool, nice, nice, nice....hm, what do you want to do...???" he rubbed the back of his neck in even more awkwardness "What? Don't you mean who? Jesus Tom, I know you fuck your pillow but I can get laid just fine" Tom scoffed and just flipped him off, putting his other hand ont his hip like the sassy shit he is. "No I mean what. Don't be such a stubborn prick, and just answer it Normally" 

Ah yes, even mORE arguing. "It is normal! You're just not being open enough"  Tom face palmed and dragged his hand down his face. "Tord, nooo. I don't want it do go this way." Tord just giggled with a slight smirk, flailing his hands in the air with the purest of randomness. "What 'cha wanna do then?" "um, not...this one?" Tord giggled again and continued to flail "well....alrighty then, let's try something else"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'M FUCKING STUPID AND I CAN'T THINK OF AN ACTUAL PLOT...SO I WENT AHEAD AND ADDED SOME MORE STUFF TO THE SHORT CHAPTER SO I CAN THINK OF OTHER STUFFS (Oh and I might be abandoning this...maybe...eh I have other ideas for other things, stuff I know I can do without destroying the fandom as we know it...eh)


End file.
